


Love Sick

by LuckyPossums



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Memory Loss, Other, Temporary Amnesia, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPossums/pseuds/LuckyPossums
Summary: Bloodhound recognised the hum of hospital machines and the gentle hushed words of reassurance that were unneeded. What they didn't recognise was the handsome man next to them.Luckily for Bloodhound, he seemed to know them plenty well.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Love Sick

Bloodhound awoke to the sound of humming medical equipment around them. That sound was familiar enough but what was louder than even that was the bright light above them. An irking and searing light that they needed to move away from.

They lifted their hand to that blinding light on instinct, batting towards it like a vengeful cat. The noise around them only increased, a new cacophony of louder more human sound along with the medical equipment. 

Each word was a bludgeoned sound against their ears as if it came from underwater. It was only when they saw that their hand was uncovered, that they began to panic. 

Soon the realisation that they were not wearing their mask either sunk in like a heavy weight. Their hand snapped out again, determined to block out that light that would let anyone around them see what they looked like. No one else could see, they weren't meant to see- 

"You're going to hurt yourself!" A voice cut through all the blurred sounds of the world around them. 

Bloodhound felt their hand go limp and drop at the warm sound of the voice. The light seemed a little dimmer in comparison that sound, a wonderful sound they decided. The fact that their mask was gone seemed almost inconsequential now. Slowly, they rolled their head to see where it came from. 

The voice came from a man. However, saying that was a disservice to him for how simple and inadequate that description was. Bloodhound stared at him, not at all aware that they were open-mouthed in awe. 

"Don't worry about 'em," a different voice said from their other side, "they're as high as a kite." 

They couldn't exactly process what that meant. They felt a certain...numbness over their body and mind. A sort of calm all over that made them feel drowsy and slothful. 

They kept their eyes on the man on his left side even when she talked. There was something about him, something certainly familiar. 

"Are you sure about that Ajay?" He asked the other person in the room. "If this is act-ack-actually a memory issue I need to know now."

"Remind me who's the doctor." 

"Point taken," he accepted simply. Something about that voice made them feel like they were compelled to smile. 

The man took a few steps further back from them to lean against the wall. Something about that was wrong although they couldn't quite explain it to themselves. However, the man was further away from them and they knew that was wrong. 

So their hand reached out again, batting towards him without a clue of what exactly they were aiming to do. 

The man immediately rushed off of the wall and came closer to them. He grasped their hand as quickly as he could and tried to set it back down on the bed. 

"Can you stay still for just a bit longer?" He asked and their mind might have been sluggish but they were already trying to figure out how they could bottle his voice. "Ajay needs to keep the IV in for just a bit longer."

Bloodhound didn't exactly care for that. They would have preferred to keep their whole attention on this man only, it would be so much simpler with only the two of them in the room.

A room with just the two of them. Now that was something that they'd love to experience. They didn't like crowded restaurants so perhaps somewhere more private. 

They had to force themselves to focus on answering his actions. They nodded after a moment and asked, "you'll continue to hold my hand in the meantime?"

"Um," he fumbled for words while his face slowly grew redder and wasn't that just precious? "Yeah, I can do that, anything else you need?" 

"I'm sure I can come up with a few ideas," they suggested. 

The other person, Ajay as the man had called her laughed at that before she asked, "how much do you remember?" 

"Enough that I am at a loss," they considered, "my memory feels...Hazy." 

"Aren't you curious about how you ended up here?" She asked them. 

Bloodhound could hardly care about that now. At this moment, they were much more curious about this man. They both seemed familiar with them which was frustrating since they could not recall anything when they thought of either of them.

That did not mean that nothing came to mind when they looked at him. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing they could think of. His yellow and leather gear seemed scrappy and well-worn, which they only saw as well-loved. They enjoyed looking at the little mismatched details, like the bandaged and loose stitches that they felt the urge to pluck at on his worn gear. Little words and jokes sketched onto his gear, some new, some faded, they felt the urge to trace each and every one.

He was beautiful. That was one of the many words that would describe him.

Then there were the straps, Bloodhound recognised them as part of a rock climbing harness which should have been the end of that thought. However, they couldn't help but notice the way the straps fit snugly around his thighs and waist. That, and the lovely leather attachment on his legs that almost fit on him like - oh what was the word again, chaps perhaps? 

His hand on theirs shifted for a moment and they almost jolted in their bed, however, the man seemed to immediately notice the reaction and kept it in place. 

"So," he said, using his other hand instead to brush his curls back, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," they told him and added, "now that you're here." 

He blushed in response and even though there was a pleasant numbness coursing through them, they felt their lips twitch upwards. Perhaps he was unused to receiving such compliments? If he was, that did not sit well with them. 

So they continued, "I am blessed to have such an ardent caretaker."

From their side, Ajay loudly coughed something and he amended, "actually, Ajay's the only doctor here. She's the one doing the work." 

"Well I wasn't going to let you get looked over by one of those Syndicate docs," she grumbled, "they're hopeless."

That meant something in the back of their mind certainly. However, right now it seemed insignificant compared the foggy warmth in their mind. 

"I see," they decided and looked back to him with a hopeful smile, "so you are my nurse then?"

He choked on air for a moment before he said, "definitely not a nurse."

"If I may be so bold," they began to ask, "may I have your name?" 

Ajay and him looked at each other for a moment before he answered, "uh, Mirage. Or uh, Elliott works too outside of the games." 

The games. Bloodhound faintly remembered something about that. A blur of combat came to their mind, lining up their scope to their eye and that man on the other side of the field. If they just nudged their scope a little lower then they'd have a perfect view of- 

"Well now you have a name to thank," Ajay, unfortunately, interrupted their thoughts, "you two and Path were at the range and the Path accidentally hit way off course, you were just lucky to have a decent helmet on." 

They could almost recall that. A distant memory of kneeling with a rifle in their hands as their eyes watched that man with this pistol. They had turned to the left just in time to see blue MRVN flying into view with a rifle as they stood up from where they had knelt. When they saw each other and had realised where the shot would land, it had been too late. 

"It is...Difficult to remember everything," they eventually settled on. 

When Ajay spoke to them, it almost felt as if her words were directed at Elliott, "I wouldn't be too worried about the memory loss being caused by any brain damage. You're on a lot of drugs keeping you pretty loopy right now so I doubt there'll be any long term problems. It's just good that Elliott acted quickly." 

Bloodhound turned to Elliott with a smile, "perhaps I can find a way to repay the favour in the future." 

"Uh, yup, s-sure," he agreed after a moment of fumbling. 

They needed to hear more of that voice. 

"And what were you doing the practice range?" They asked. "Do you find yourself there often?" 

"W-Well yeah, I gotta practice for the games," he explained. 

They leaned forward, an awkward movement with their sluggish mobility but they nonetheless proceeded to purr, "you must be so brave." 

He gave a small laugh, "I guess. I mean yeah I do well, I'm one of the top players, along with you of course." 

"Perhaps you could show me your skills later," they wondered aloud, "one on one." 

The blush on his face only deepened as he explained, "we actually train a lot together." 

Bloodhound felt even more frustrated because they dearly wanted to remember more details about him. There was a sense of shyness and confidence all balled into one in him. They wanted to know whether it was how he acted around them or simply how he was. 

Even more than that, they wanted to know how to break that shell. 

"If we train again then it could jog my memory," they offered him.

That smile grew on his face when he said, "sounds fun Houndie." 

_Houndie_! They couldn't remember hearing a nickname like that before and yet it was so exhilarating and perfect to hear. A name like that felt like feeling fresh wind run through their slack veins. Was there a way to make him repeat it again? 

Perhaps they should try to come up with a nickname for him too then. Elliottie? No that didn't sound right at all. Elli? El? No, he deserved something more creative than that. 

"And what do you do in your spare time?" They asked him. "I'm sure you get up to all sorts of interesting activities."

"Haha, you could say that," he agreed, a sly grin coming into place. 

They watched as he lifted his hand to the back of his head to rake it through his hair and they immediately felt the lack of his presence on their hand with the IV. 

Their hand immediately snatched out towards him on instinct a needy feeling of _grab, stay, here_ overcoming them. Immediately, both Elliott and the doctor rushed to hold their hand back down. 

"Elliott I told you to do one thing-" 

His hand set back on top of theirs and set it back down, "I'm on top of it!" 

They were glad to feel his touch again although they could not fully comprehend why he calmed them so. They were still frustrated by the haziness caused by the drugs in their system and it was only becoming more of an annoyance. 

"If you're having difficulty staying on top," they mumbled almost incoherently to themselves, "then perhaps I could take the lead." 

The room went almost silent except for the sound of Ajay smacking a hand against her forehead. "I should've just let one of the regular medics look over you," she groaned. 

Elliott blinked at them rapidly before telling her, "you're a true diamond, Ajay."

"I know," she agreed and then turned to Bloodhound, "you know, this is really not the side of you that I expected to see today." 

"What do you mean? I feel..." The began but soon broke off. There was a need to rub their head or rid of the heavy numbness surrounding them. "I feel fuzzy." 

Elliott leaned forward, "you're not going to throw up are you?" 

"Of course not," they said, trying to maintain their dignity. 

After all, that would ruin things and so far they were awfully confident that they'd hit it off with the stranger who knew them. He was blushing and smiling and that was good, their drowsy mind told them. They liked the way that he smiled more than anything they could remember. 

And so they told him that and his response was another smile. They wanted to keep repeating that over and over again so that he would always stay smiling. 

They slid their hand from underneath his and curled their fingers over and entangled them with his. They savoured every touch of his warm brown skin and they counted each of his knuckles that they wanted to kiss. 

"Hm," Ajay hummed, "never thought I'd see you acting like this when you're in a relationship Elliott." 

The numbness surrounding Bloodhound sunk into their skin and they went cold. 

Cold and small and their entangled fingers around his seemed so jarring now. Mirage, Elliott, _elskan_ , whichever was his preferred name, he was in a relationship.

Of course, why wouldn't he be? There had to be someone else who must have seen what they did in him. Someone else who guarded his back, who brewed his coffee and kept an arm around his waist in the morning. Someone who he would have preferred to be around.

A feeling of shame overcame them, he might have only been here because he felt guilty that he had been at the scene of the accident. 

Slowly, they dragged their stiff fingers away from his and murmured an apology. "I am sorry," the murmured, "I did not mean to burden you." 

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with getting hurt every now and then," he said with an easy shrug and smile. "Happens to everyone." 

Bloodhound shook their head, "I meant for speaking to you with such boldness. I did not mean to place you in an uncomfortable situation when you are in a relationship." 

"Oh, Hound-" 

"I sincerely did not wish to harm you in any manner-"

Elliott interrupted them before they could speak any further. "Hold on and just listen to me for a sec," he told them, "I'm your boyfriend." 

Oh. 

They blinked a few times before they lifted their hand without the IV and pointed at themselves and mouthed, "me?" 

"Yup, you and me," he affirmed. "So you don't have to worry about anyone else because it's just us." 

"Oh," they murmured and stared at him. "Can I hold your hand again?"

Elliott laughed brightly and entangled his fingers in theirs, "you don't even to ask." 

Ajay coughed, bringing their attention to her, "hey Witt, if you promise me that you'll keep their IV in, then I'll take a break for now." 

"Enjoy your lunch Ajay," he told her.

She didn't need to ask twice and took the opportunity to leave the room, giving them a wave as she left. 

His thumb brushed against a knuckle of theirs, "you feeling alright puppy?" 

_Puppy_. Oh, that nickname was wonderful too. Warm and finely stitched into their heart as if it belonged there. A name that they wanted him to echo over and over again. 

"You are my boyfriend Elliott," they mumbled happily, "ha, Elliott, Elliott." 

He raised an eyebrow, "did Ajay give you catnip? I don't think I've ever seen you act so flirty."

"Hm," they wondered aloud, "maybe there is something you can help me with." 

"What do you need?" Elliott asked. 

Bloodhound gave him a sleepy smile when they requested, "there is still some pain in my head. Perhaps you could ease it?" 

"I did tell you that I'm not a nurse," he said, "maybe I should grab Ajay if you're hurting." 

They frowned and continued, "what I meant was, would you kiss it better?" 

Elliott's grin never left his face as he leaned over and pressed a small kiss against their temple. A warm lovely kiss, something to soothe the ache which itched against their head. One that they wanted to treasure forever. 

"How's that puppy?" He asked.

"Mmm," they mumbled, trying to enjoy the slowly fading warmth and pressure of the kiss. "I feel better already." 

He sat back in his seat, hand still firmly over theirs as they settled into the soft pillow beneath their head. He was so warm and kind, they remembered that even though they could not remember everything about him. His warmth seemed so permanent and engulfing like the sun.

He lifted their hand carefully and pressed a small kiss against their knuckles. "I'm just happy that I was able to help you feel better," he told them. 

"I want to remember everything as soon as possible," they said and it almost sounded like they were making a promise. "About you, about us." 

"I'm sure that you'll feel less dopey once the drugs wear off and Ajay said that you'd remember everything then," he assured them. "Until then, don't worry so much, you'll only hurt your head. And that would be really bad since it's already taken a hard hit today." 

They shifted in the hospital bed, nudging a bit closer to ask, "will you stay until then?" 

"'Course I will," he answered immediately. 

"And while we wait," they continued, "can you tell me about us?" 

They needed to know everything. Surely once the drugs left their system then they would remember, but they were too impatient. They needed to fill in those gaps in their memory now. They needed to break through the foggy haze that surrounded their mind like a steel cage so that they could know everything about him. Even in a seat next to them, he felt distant, an unobtainable faraway goal when they could not even remember his birthday.

"Sure thing," he told him. "Oh man, where do I even start. Ok so a while back you were at my bar, wait that's too soon. Alright so before that we were on a team together..." 

And as he spoke, that feeling of familiarity grew and grew within them. Each story felt like a buried memory that simply needed to be uncovered as if they were digging seashells from the sand as a child.

Bloodhound could not wait to remember everything about the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for the longest time and I finally got around to writing it all in one go!  
> As always thank you so much for reading <3!


End file.
